mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Richie Donatelli
Richard "Richie" George "Georgie Porgie" Abner Donatelli is a Barzini and the tertiary villain of The Wolf Among Us. He is a pimp and the owner of the Puddin' n' Pie strip club, employing Vivian as his business partner, Hanson as his bartender, and employs many girls (such as Faith, Lily, Nerissa and Gwen McBotty) as strippers/prostitutes. It is revealed that he was the murderer of Faith and Lily, but was acting under the Crooked Man's orders. Info The Godfather A sweet talker who backed up his words with unmentionable threats, Donatelli managed to gain a vital foothold for the Barzinis in England by having Abe Parkinson let him run part of the family's exotic prostitution racket in his basement. In 2014, Donatelli himself was muscled out by Dominic Clemenza. The Wolf Among Us Georgie does not appear in the first episode, but is mentioned several times. Since the player choose to go to Lawrence's apartments first, there is a conversation with him in which he comments "Fahing Georgie..." after Lawrence hears of Faith's death. When the episode shows the suspects, a photo of Richie is shown and if he is chosen, it will cite Porgie as "Faith's pimp". Georgie is also alluded to when Faith comments "these lips are sealed" when Bigby asks who she works for. When Bigby arrives at the Pudding n' Pie, Vivian will take him to Georgie himself. She warns that he is in a bad mood all the time and doesn't like to be disturbed when working. When they enter, he can be seen berating Nerissa as he tries to coach her on her lacklustre pole dancing. He resists Bigby's interrogation about Lily's last client and possible killer, and eventually the conversation ends with his boombox being knocked over and broken. After telling the barman Hanson to fix it, Hanson mistakenly makes Bigby aware of a client book where Georgie keeps of all his girls' appointments. Georgie will deny that it exists and threatens Hanson with a wooden paddle for his slip up. Bigby will snatch it from him and threatens to break Georgie's property to get information out of him. When Bigby threatens to smash a leg of his', he discovers a floor safe which Georgie claims he has no key for. After again threatening to destroy his property, Georgie will open the safe and Bigby will discover the client book. He comes across Lily's last meeting with a "Mr. Smith" (no, not the one from Scarface: Twiy). Georgie states the name is probably fake and he can't offer anymore help. He then leaves Bigby to angrily make a phone call about how he has been treated. He is last seen giving Nerissa a key to room 204 of the Open Arms Hotel after Bigby makes an appointment with her. Donatelli is seen later at the Pudding n' Pie, on the phone with an unknown caller, when Bigby and Snow White arrive to find Ichabod Crane. As they go into the backroom to arrest him, Georgie tells the caller: "We have a problem." Georgie and Vivian are both present in the Crooked Man's residence at the end of the 4th episode. He is heard arguing with Alvin De Carlos before Bigby enters the meeting room, demanding that he needs to stop laughing at him. This, paired with TJ's testimony from earlier, seemed to indicate that Georgie was the one who dumped Lily's body in the East River. Georgie jumps up fearfully when Bigby enters, but remains silent for the duration of the confrontation. Richie appears in this episode on Morgan's meeting with Bigby in his lair and after a bit of chatting, it is revealed that he was the killer of Faith and Lily and that he was ordered to do so by Morgan. He gets angry when his boss, Tweedledee and Carlos all want him surrender over to Bigby. However, the calm chat soon escalates into violence when Georgie, Dee, Dum, and Carlos get into a fight. He tries to stab Bigby but fails in doing so and he hits Dee, and he himself gets stabbed in the stomach area and is losing blood. Wounded, Georgie and Vivian flee as Bigby chases them in their car. Bigby chased them down to the Pudding n' Pie, Georgie can be seen extremely injured almost to the point of death. When Bigby asked why he killed his two girls, he said that they "put up a runner". Then he tries to force the sheriff to remove Vivian's ribbon and kill her. Vivian backed away frighteningly and pulled her ribbon off, committing suicide. This shocks Bigby and Georgie greatly and Bigby says that the Barzini needs to go with him. Donatelli, who is at this point unable to move due to his mortal injury, his injury must be dealt with instead. He finally divulges the location of William Morgan's whereabouts. Bigby chooses to mercy-kill Georgie to end his suffering. Powers and abilities Compared to the other enforcers of William Calvin Morgan, Georgie isn't shown much in combat, only fighting at the start of "Cry Wolf" when he tries to use a silver knife to kill Bigby. Also, as seen by how a stab to the stomach killed him, (compared to Lawrence, the Woodsman and Bigby's injuries throughout the years) he is apparently not very well-known amongst townsfolk to have a high level of immunity. However, when stabbed to the stomach it could be seen Georgie showed at least some resistance. Personality and traits Richie is shown to be very egotistical and controlling; he, as Giuseppe Travonni's journal entry expresses, also enjoys to insult and oppress people. Whenever he does this to people like Bigby, he usually ends up getting hurt but it never discourages him. He holds extremely low views of his dancers, referring to them as his "slaves", also telling Nerissa off in an episode, and referring to Faith and Lily as "whores at the bottom of the lake" in Episode 5. Georgie also, for a brief moment before he was betrayed and sold out, was absolutely sadistic, gleeful and shameless when it was revealed to Bigby that he killed Faith and Lily, and he arrogantly said to Bigby: "Yeah, I killed them. So what? They should've just kept their nose where it fahing belonged." Georgie is shown to be something of a coward over the course of the games. He rarely defends himself when Bigby hits him and almost wimps, and is shown the be very frightened and sweats like whole hell when the Crooked Man offers him to Bigby in the last episode. However, Richie does seem to be friendly with Vivian, expressing sadness and frustration at her death in Episode 5. He was also willing to give Bigby the location of the Crooked Man's area as he died, wanting someone to be able to give the Crooked Man comeuppance for his betrayal. Journal Entry Georgie runs the Puddin' & Pie, a strip club that also caters to the unmentionable desires of Fabletown's citizens. He has tried just about everything there is to try in pursuit of worldly pleasures, but none of it satisfies him for long. He does seem to enjoy pushing people's buttons. He takes pride in his nightclub, and doesn't react well to anyone meddling in his affairs. Trivia *The name of Georgie's strip club, the Pudding n' Pie, is derived from the lyrics of his self-titled nursery rhyme (click here for the full nursery rhyme; https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georgie_Porgie) *Despite it is clear Richie is from Ireland, he sports a rather northern English accent. Gallery Richie_Donatelli.png|Richie's creepy face. Bigby_and_Donatelli.jpg|Bigby and Porgie talking. Georgie_talkin'.gif|A gif of Georgie talking. Richie_head.png Richie_scared.png|Richie being scared. Richie_with_his_boombox.png|Richie with his boombox. Morgan's gank.png|Richie on the far right with other members of Morgan's gang. Category:Irish Category:Barzinis Category:Perverts Category:Cowards Category:Tottal psychos Category:Sadists Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Bullies Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Evil Category:The Godfather Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Club owners